DeiTobi Na outra vida
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Um passado, uma face e um nome, seria só isso necessário para lhe transformar você em alguém? Pelo menos isso foi o suficiente para faze-lo se apaixonar.. AVISO: contém Angst / Shonen-ai
1. uma face, uma mascara

Uma face

Ainda recordo daquela cena, daquele sentimento, daquele desespero infantil e impensado daquela criança insana. Seria mentira se falasse que sinto falta dela, mas seria uma mentira maior ainda dizer que não sinto, aquela era a minha mascara, o meu disfarce.. Sem ele não me resta mais o que esconder, mas por algum motivo ainda utilizo daquela ridícula mascara laranja e guardo em minha mente aquelas palavras: "Esse rosto não é meu". Pirralho prepotente que pensou que poderia algum dia tomar o controle desse corpo e mente, eu lhe dou a chance de viver e tudo o que recebo em troca são uma tentativa ridícula de morrer ao lado de quem amou. Deveria ter sido grato a mim, se não fosse por mim ele jamais teria tido a chance de experimentar, a chance de viver e amar.. Mas no final eu ainda fui gentil e dei a ele o que ele tanto desejou, a morte ao lado do amado, claro, rancor era o sentimento que ele possuía naquele instante quando perfurei a garganta daquela outra criança..

Tobi, minha pequena criação da mente mais perturbada e insana que poderia gerar, meu filho, meu pupilo e meu maior erro. Ainda recordo de quando lhe despertei, esperei que cuidasse desse corpo até o momento certo, afinal, mesmo eu sendo alguém forte sou ainda humano, não suporto a existência continua de minha alma passando de geração por geração. Pensei que ao colocar uma mente de uma mera criança no poder teria sido o suficiente para assim eu descansar até o momento certo, mas desde que você conheceu aquela outra criança parou de agir da forma que eu desejei. Tolo, Tobi, o jovem tolo, que tipo de humano correria para a morte sem trazer no coração medo ou desespero? Levava consigo aquele sentimento conturbado e confuso no qual você mesmo dizia a si que só podia ser amor.. Onde já se viu uma criança como você se apaixonar e desejar morrer por essa paixão? Não era o certo, não era a sua função! E agora estou aqui, exaltado escrevendo tais palavras nulas, e o motivo de tudo isso? Aquela criança que nunca existiu, aquela criança na qual foi só uma criação artificial minha mas que de alguma forma achei necessário registrar essa história e os sentimentos dele relacionados a ela.

Esperava que, ao perfurar o corpo daquele jovem em sua frente faria a criança calar-se eternamente, mas não foi como eu imaginava, por algum motivo que ainda desconheço você não teve a existência apagada. Ainda lembro do que você foi, e mesmo que não fale mais dentro dessa mente ou deixe expostas as suas vontades ainda sinto aquele pequeno sentimento que você guardou. Compartilhamos o mesmo coração por três anos, pensei que seria o tempo necessário para fazê-lo entender quem eu era e qual ra a sua função, mas me surpreendeu notar que você sequer sentiu a minha existência. Estava tão envolvido com a sua própria luxuria infantil e prematura que esqueceu por um segundo que não era ninguém, só uma simples materialização de vontades infantis.

Creio que não seja mais necessário incluir meus pensamentos dentro dessa obra, por isso optarei pela tradicional narração, afinal, essa história não é minha e sim dele. Da minha pequena criação defeituosa, do meu único e verdadeiro primogênito do passar dos séculos, a perturbada criação na qual se auto-nomeou Tobi. Com o tempo que passei conheci um dos meus descendentes e ele oferecerá a mim o corpo de seu melhor amigo para eu poder habitar, o que aceitei no mesmo instante. Estava fraco, tinha acabado de sair do selamento daquela maldita raposa, na qual por algum motivo engraçado, aqueles meros humanos nos quais eu enojo nesse instante foram os responsáveis por acabarem com o poder dela e a minha prisão. Aos poucos recuperei meu poder e minhas técnicas, mas vamos direto ao Tobi, quando coloquei aquela criança no poder do meu corpo..

- Ahm?! -

Um jovem de aparentes quinze anos despertava, estava dormindo ao relento, eram aproximadamente dez da noite, o céu estava estrelado e era apenas mais um dia quente de verão como todos os outros. O jovem possuía cabelos curtos castanhos escuros, sua pele era clara porém possuía um leve bronzeado devido a constantes horas que passará no sol. Seu corpo ainda não era definido, por isso trazia consigo um corpo esbelto e longo sem músculos ou traços fortes, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma aparência exuberante, era apenas um jovem normal. Seus olhos em um tom escuro, quase que negro, mas não eram marcantes, eram opacos e sem graça, em geral não parecia uma pessoa excepcional.

- O que..? - levantou-se confuso, olhando em volta perdido. Por que estava ali? Mas quem era ele para estar ali? Como podia saber coisas como falar, o que eram pessoas e não ter a mínima idéia de quem era? O que havia feito ontem? Por que não trazia memórias consigo? Por que ficava se questionando essas mesmas perguntas?

Naquele momento nascia um jovem no qual nunca tinha existido e não possuía real motivo para sua existência, levantou-se e começou a vagar, a procura de alguém que o entendesse, que lhe desse respostas. Em dois meses de sua existência entendeu que estava sozinho no mundo, que ninguém olharia para ele ou o escutaria, as pessoas não perdiam tempo com desconhecidos. O mundo que via pela primeira vez mas já sentia conhecer, a rejeição que sentia a cada diz mas jurava já ter realizado alguma vez, a nostalgia de momentos que jamais ocorreram ou viriam a ocorrer.

O jovem sentou-se na margem de um riacho, ficava parado fitando o seu reflexo por horas, tentando entender o que era aquilo que via, até mesmo pessoas desmemoriadas deveriam saber quem eram, ou não? Então por que nada dos traços de seu rosto lhe pareciam familiar? Logo entenderá que quando ficava tempo demais em um lugar recebia olhares de desprezo e ouvia sempre a mesma pergunta "Tobidasu ie o?" Que poderia ser interpretada como "Ele fugiu de casa?". Se perguntava se aquelas pessoas tinham razão, ele tinha fugido de casa? Mas por que tinha o feito? Por que não conseguia saber o que era ou o que tinha feito e nem mesmo reconhecia a si mesmo? Nas margens daquele riacho ele sentiu uma leve perturbação, suas roupas negras e largas com um rastro de terra que as deixará sujas tornavam a sua aparência desagradável e afastava as pessoas a sua volta, por que isso seria diferente agora? Com um olhar inexpressivo e indiferente voltou o olhar para trás, para fitar quem se aproximará, se fosse inconveniente ia matar essa pessoa... Afinal, por algum motivo não conseguia temer o sangue, vermelho, olhos vermelhos.. Isso era algo que lhe atrai de alguma maneira, lhe fazia sentir que assim poderia se lembrar de algo.

Seu olhar deu de encontro com o inesperado, uma criança, uma menininha de pele clara, cabelos cortados um pouco acima dos ombros em um tom magnífico e brilhante. Era como longos fios de ouro emoldurando uma bela obra prima, um rosto infantil e delicado de uma menininha de seus prováveis treze anos. Seus lábios delicados e finos, levemente avermelhados abriram-se lentamente ao fitar o jovem, seus olhos em um magnífico tom de azul, tão claro e puro como o céu ou a água mostravam um pouco de interesse e curiosidade. Deu alguns dois passos em direção do jovem moreno lentamente e de modo apreensivo, como se estivesse vendo algo que não deveria ver, logo esboçou um olhar penetrante e irritado e mordeu os lábios, como se estivesse tentando repreender a atitude do outro.

- Saia daqui, un! - falou com o olhar frio e gélido, apertando os punhos como se prepara-se para feri-lo. Seu tom de voz além de demonstrar impaciência e irritação não fazia jus a sua aparência, sendo um pouco grosso e forte.

- Esse lugar é seu..? - perguntou o jovem de maneira quase que depressiva, fitando a atitude da menina, ela parecia tão irritada, como se ele tivesse feito algo que não deveria, não entendia isso, não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Apenas continuou a observá-la de modo depressivo, como se no fundo não encontrasse uma motivação forte para fazê-lo levantar-se e continuar a andar sem destino.

- É sim, saia daqui, un!! - falava em um tom mais alto e exaltado que antes, esperando assim vê-lo reagir. Aquele era o seu lugar e odiava que ousava penetrá-lo sem sua autorização! Ia tirar aquele garoto maltrapilho dali de qualquer jeito, ninguém podia invadir o seu espaço e sair impune daquele modo, mesmo ele sendo mais velho ia tirá-lo dali!

O moreno apenas ficou em silêncio observando-a, a forma que ela se expressava de modo quase que exagerado, o tom da sua voz indo contra a sua delicada aparência, a sua própria atitude indo contra a sua aparência. Fitou-a compenetrado, indo com atenção às roupas dela, folgadas e em tom azul escuro, estavam sujas, em seu pescoço estava uma bandana negra com uma chapa de ferro no meio. Sabia o que aquilo significava, a bandana era o símbolo dos ninjas e assassinos, o desenho no meio da chapa de ferro era o que utilizavam para diferenciar para qual vila e país serviam.

- Vamos, mecha-se ou irei machucá-lo! - falou agora em um tom ameaçador, apontando para a bandana em seu pescoço ao notar o olhar do outro sobre ela. Ia mostrar que era um shinobi e estava pronta para lutar em qualquer situação, principalmente contra um garoto pobre no qual não era daquela região e parecia fraco e confuso! Não que estivesse pensando em ferir os fracos, mas se são fracos podem ser facilmente feridos e isso é só uma conseqüência.

- Qual é.. o seu nome? - perguntou instintivamente, aquela jovem de alguma maneira tinha lhe despertado o interesse. Provavelmente ao se levantar dali não ia retornar a vê-la novamente, então se tivesse um nome.. se tivesse um nome talvez pudesse ter alguma razão! A sua primeira lembrança, a primeira pessoa que por algum motivo perturbara e havia notado a sua presença, que de algum modo tinha lhe direcionado a palavra.

- Para que você quer saber, un? - deu um passo para trás, hesitando em continuar aproximar-se - Sabia que é falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar, un? - bufou, respirando fundo e forçando um ar confiante, de modo indiscreto e bruto levando a mão a uma pequena bolsinha ao lado do quadril, pendurada em sua calça e retirando de dela algo parecido com uma massinha.

- Eu.. - voltou o olhar para o riacho pensativo, não havia como se apresentar, afinal, não era ninguém. Rejeição, mais uma vez essa cena se repetia, as pessoas lhe rejeitavam, levantou-se lentamente ainda com o olhar deprimido voltado para a água. - Estou indo.. - disse sem voltar o olhar a jovem, entrando dentro das águas do riacho sem temer molhar os sapatos e os pés, atravessando-o indiferente. Mais uma vez o momento estava sendo passado em sua vida sem possuir qualquer valor, não trazia consigo lembranças agradáveis ou desagradáveis, só vazio.

- Isso mesmo, lembre que esse território é do Deidara, ninja da Iwagakure! - gritou a jovem esboçando um enorme sorriso de vitória no rosto, em seguida jogando uma porção da argila na qual segurava em direção do outro e fazendo uns rápidos selos na mão gritando - KATSU!

O jovem voltou o olhar para trás, Deidara? Um nome masculino, o que será que significava? No mesmo instante notou a jovem jogar em sua direção, aquela massa de cor branca, mas antes de atingir seu rosto, criar uma pequena explosão fazendo a massa se despedaçar em vários pedaços e um vir em sua direção rapidamente, batendo em seu rosto. Aquilo era mole e melecoso, tirou com cuidado de seu rosto, voltando o olhar para a margem do riacho a procura da jovem, mas ela não estava mais ali. Teria fugido temendo arrumar alguma confusão com sua atitude ou algo próximo a isso? Voltou o olhar para o pedaço de massa que tinha em mãos, era argila, a menina provavelmente estava treinando explodir a argila mas ainda não possuía habilidade, fazendo-a apenas se romper em vários pedaços.

Virou-se de costas para voltar a seguir o seu caminho, atravessando por fim o riacho e andando em passos lentos para dentro de uma floresta. Seu olhar ainda se matinha compenetrado naquele pedaço de argila em suas mãos, tinha batido com tanta força em seu rosto que esboçava agora algo próximo a uma mascara. Devido ao baque da explosão havia algumas linhas parecidas com uma espiral, sua primeira lembrança havia sido formada, ia guardá-la como o ponto de partida para a criação de suas emoções. Mas.. havia algo ainda confuso, como criaria lembranças sem ser alguém? Precisava ser alguém, afinal, ninguém é nada e nada não tem lembranças, ele não podia continuar a ser nada, precisava ser alguém! O que precisava para ser alguém? Um passado? A garota de cabelos loiros.. Um nome? 'Tobidasu ie o?' era o que as pessoas sempre diziam ao vê-lo.. Mas isso não era um nome.. Tobi! Seu nome seria Tobi! Agora o que mais precisava? Um corpo ou aparência.. Sim, tinha aquele que usava mas.. não era ele! Se fosse ele então sentiria.. aquele rosto não era o dele, sabia disso! A argila! Era isso, uma mascara! Seu rosto seria aquilo!

Não tardou de começar os preparativos para a sua nova pessoa, roubou em uma pequena vila dois itens, dois potes de tinta de duas cores nas quais escolherá e um pouco de gesso. Vermelho, a cor que tanto lhe atraia e amarelo, a cor dos cabelos da jovem menina que acabará por conhecer. Usou gesso e argila que possuía para criar um molde, ao ficar seco notará que não enxergaria com aquilo, então o que deveria fazer? No meio das inspirais introduziu um buraco, o suficiente para assim poder enxergar sem danificar muito a aparência da mascara, afinal, agora aquela era a sua fase! Em seguida pintou toda a mascara de vermelho e após fazê-lo começou a pintá-la de amarelo, queria expor aquelas duas características na mascara, o cabelo da jovem e a sua atração por vermelho. O resultado final foi diferente do que esperava, ficará laranja.. Mas a partir de agora tinha o que tanto precisava, lembranças, um nome e uma aparência, finalmente era alguém: Tobi.


	2. O Passado

O passado

Primeiro ato - Viver

Deidara, aquele nome ele jamais esquecerá e finalmente tempos depois reencontrará, agora ciente de que aquela bela jovem era apenas um belo homem. Um shinobi de uma vila que não era a das mais fortes mas possuía técnicas e traços únicos, tanto em sua história como no método de luta de cada um de seus membros. Agora já estava ciente de quais eram as suas obrigações e deveres, mas por algum motivo que desconhecerá, talvez por seguir todos os pedidos e exigências feitas por aquele chamado de Uchiha Itachi o mesmo lhe dera um presente. Deidara, aquela mesma criança que hoje se tornará um homem, agora esse mesmo estava dentro de um grupo no qual o jovem Uchiha fazia parte. O Tobi podia agora observá-lo de longe, sua personalidade não mudará nada desde a última vez que pudera vê-lo, ainda agia de modo impensado e imaturo. Mas o Tobi agora não o via do mesmo modo que antes, quando o virá da primeira vez não era ninguém e graças ao loiro agora era Tobi. Tinha graças à convivência com diversas pessoas, adquirido uma personalidade e gostos, alguns um tanto excêntricos, mas nada que o tornasse uma pessoa realmente diferente ou desagradável.

Tobi era um jovem ainda com traços infantis, aprenderá as coisas lentamente, já que fora necessário aprendê-las tudo novamente, tudo sendo agora Tobi! Não adiantava saber o que era o mar se nunca tivera sentido que realmente o viu, então viajará até o mesmo para poder conhecê-lo e sentir o que devia sentir, criar lembranças. A primeira coisa que fizera ao conhecer finalmente o Deidara como Tobi foi tentar se aproximar dele de modo amigável, o que por algum motivo não conseguia. Rejeição, não que não estivesse acostumado, mas era apenas com ele.. O Deidara não lembrava daquele dia, óbvio, para ele tinha sido apenas um mero acontecimento sem significado, mas havia coisas que o Deidara não era capaz de esquecer.

- Senpai, Tobi queria saber se o senpai tem alguma recordação muito importante! - perguntou de modo alegre, ambos estavam dentro da sede do esconderijo do Akatsuki.

Tobi estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira no canto da sala enquanto Deidara estava no centro dela, em pé ao lado de uma enorme mesa terminando uma detalhada escultura de argila com a forma de uma criança. De alguma forma aquela figura fazia o Tobi lembrar que não tivera realmente uma infância, quando havia dado conta de quem realmente era já era um adulto. O loiro apenas voltou o olhar para ele meio perplexo, não esperava ouvir uma pergunta daquele tipo, mas era claro para o loiro que quando o moreno fazia uma pergunta ela era sempre repentina e sem qualquer noção! Seu rosto formou uma expressão irritada, odiava ser interrompido enquanto fazia a sua detalhada arte, e ser interrompido por um garoto irritante não era algo agradável.

- É claro que eu tenho, un! - falou de modo irritado, voltando seu olhar para escultura, não ia responder de modo detalhado, o outro não merecia tamanha atenção.

- Qual é a sua recordação mais importante, senpai? - perguntou Tobi fitando-o atentamente de modo curioso, queria saber mais coisas sobre o Deidara, mesmo que o mesmo não concordasse com isso.

- Para que você quer saber, un? - bufou com o olhar voltado à escultura, havia algum erro nela mas não sabia qual, ainda não estava perfeita! E apesar de achar esse defeito nela por culpa da distração que o Tobi causava não conseguia sequer voltar toda a sua atenção a ela.

- Tobi queria saber o que é especial para o senpai guardar na memória com tanta importância! - falou em um tom calmo esboçando um sorriso por trás da mascara, por mais que o Deidara tentasse ser rude o Tobi ainda assim gostava dele.

- Un.. - ficou pensativo por uns instantes fitando a escultura. - Eu tenho dois momentos muito importantes na memória, o primeiro é quando eu descobri a beleza da arte momentânea e a segunda foi quando eu vi o que o Sasori no danna chama de eterno.. - falou pensativo, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes tentando recordar com detalhes os momentos.

- Como você viu isso, senpai? - perguntou Tobi analisando a calma que invadia o Deidara naquele instante, para o Tobi aquilo sim que lhe parecia arte.

- A primeira foi quando eu vi ainda criança a arte da explosão, un! - falou em um tom seco como se dissesse o óbvio, em seguida retornando a calma de sempre e voltando o olhar para o Tobi calmamente. - A segunda foi quando eu vi uma criança sair de um boneco.. - falou pensativo, parecia que por alguns segundos a mente do Deidara vagava para longe daquele local.

- Tobi não.. - Tobi congelou por alguns segundos, ia dizer que não entendeu mas ao ver a mente do Deidara tão distante, e a escultura em cima da mesa finalmente entendiam qual era a recordação. Sasori, ele era a criança que saía do boneco, podia não ser uma criança mas a primeira vista qualquer um pensaria que ele é uma, a escultura era sobre ele! Tudo o que o Deidara fazia era baseado nele, finalmente o Tobi conseguiu saber um pouco sobre o Deidara, mas de alguma forma aquilo não lhe trazia a felicidade que imaginava. - Senpai.. - chamou em um tom meio decepcionado, foi dessa forma que aprendeu a conhecer o Deidara, observando-o perto do Sasori.

Segundo ato - Recordar

O jovem moreno sorriu de maneira calma, fitando o pequeno item em suas mãos com orgulho, vendo o brilho que ele emitia, o brilho da vitória. Estava em seu quarto na sede dos Akatsukis, finalmente tinha conquistado seu título para participar do grupo como um membro assim como os outros. Tinha o seu anel do grupo, no qual anteriormente tinha pertencido ao famoso Escorpião da Areia Vermelha, mas agora era seu e ninguém ia tirá-lo de si. Ao obter o anel além de ganhar algum respeito dentro do grupo conseguia algo que almejava desde o início, a oportunidade de aproximar-se do jovem ninja da Iwagakure.

Tobi parou de brincar com o anel e colocou-o em um dos dedos, levantando-se de sua cama e fitando o espelho com orgulho, agora era mesmo um temido e respeitado membro da Akatsuki, possuía o anel, o sobretudo e a dupla! Mas estava faltando algo, olhou-se no espelho dos pés a cabeça, tentando encontrar pacientemente o que faltava nele e quando deu por si, falta apenas a dupla! Sorriu por trás da mascara e abriu a porta do quarto incentivada a procurar o Deidara e passar a maior parte do tempo com ele a partir de agora como um bom Akatsuki. Foi de encontro no quarto do loiro que estava vazio, atravessou os corredores e percorreu cômodo por cômodo a procura dele, mas por mais que procurasse não o achava. Onde estaria a sua dupla do Akatsuki? Agora era um membro do grupo, o mínimo que o loiro podia fazer é estar ao lado dele e juntos se prepararem para cumprir quaisquer missões que o líder lhe entregassem.

- Tobi, algum problema? - perguntou um homem alto no qual ocultava o seu rosto com um véu branco, deixando apenas os seus olhos em um tom amarelo vibrante a mostra.

- Kakuzu-san, você viu o Deidara-senpai? Tobi está procurando-o por todo lugar mas não o acha! - falou em um tom um pouco pensativo, tinha ido em todos os lugares, não tinha? Por que não conseguia achar o Deidara?

- Ele deve estar lá fora.. - comentou em um tom um pouco depressivo, relembrando-se do quão estranho o Deidara agira desde que voltará e tivera seus braços costurados novamente.

- Mas está chovendo.. - falou voltando o olhar para a janela mais próxima. deveriam ser em torno das sete da noite e estava uma chuva forte no local, o que fez a noite chegar mais rápido e a escuridão tomar conta lá de fora.

- Eu sei.. - falou Kakuzu fazendo um sinal de desinteresse com os ombros e voltando a caminhar na direção na qual ia, deixando o Tobi para trás, uma regra que colocavam no Akatsuki era não criticar o passado e ações dos outros membros.

Estranhou a atitude do Kakuzu, por que aquele local trazia consigo um clima mórbido? Nunca tinha acontecido nada assim! Aproximou-se da porta de entrada do local e pegou um guarda-chuva no qual estava encostado no canto, abrindo a porta e assustando-se a primeira vista com a intensidade da chuva lá fora. Ainda assim, determinado, abriu o guarda-chuva e se pós a caminhar em direção a chuva, sentindo no primeiro impacto os seus pés encharcarem, as gotas de chuva estavam frias. Com ainda mais determinação e preocupação por onde o loiro poderia estar começou a andar no meio da intensa chuva, a procura do loiro.

- Deidara-senpai!! - chamava, esperando assim obter uma resposta e poder sair dali o mais rápido possível na companhia do loiro.

Não tardou de encontrá-lo, mas não foi como ele esperava, a apenas uns cinco minutos de caminhada a direção oeste do esconderijo encontrou no meio daquela escuridão e chuva o jovem loiro ajoelhado no chão em frente a uma pedra com um olhar vazio. Aproximou-se assustado, pensando no que poderia fazer o outro ficar ali parado naquele estado e naquele frio sem qualquer proteção, deixando a chuva encharcar seu corpo por completo. Seus cabelos loiros estão despenteados e caindo sobre os seus olhos, seu rosto um pouco corado, talvez estivesse começando a ficar febril devido à friagem, ou talvez estivesse..

- Senpai, você está bem? - perguntou Tobi colocando o guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça do Deidara e assim protegendo os dois da chuva, por alguma razão achava que o Deidara estava melancólico, parecendo que estivera chorando..

- Tobi, sai daqui, un! - falou em um tom levemente irritado mas soando ainda mais para angustiado, levantando o rosto lentamente para fitar o Tobi. Sentia frio e cansaço, mas nada disso lhe trazia realmente algum dano naquele momento, já que o dano que tinha sofrido antes era ainda mais profundo e fazia aquilo não parecer nada.

- Senpai, saia da chuva ou vai ficar doente.. - disse em um tom paciente, observando os olhos do Deidara, estavam apagados, não possuíam nem metade do brilho que normalmente tinha, um brilho tão explosivo. Por um momento sentiu o seu coração apertar, mas por que o Deidara estava daquele jeito tão estranho? Ele não era assim!

- Não importa, un.. - falou em um tom fraco, sentindo a sua garganta arder, voltando o olhar para o chão e deixando os seus cabelos caírem sobre o rosto e ocultar a sua face. A última coisa que desejava agora era ser visto por alguém, principalmente por Tobi, alguém com quem não tinha a menor afinidade.

- Senpai.. - Tobi ficou preocupado com a reação do Deidara, não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo, voltou o olhar para a pedra, a escuridão dificultava que a visualizasse bem, mas notará que nela havia sido talhado com uma kunai de maneira rude o nome "Akatsuna no Sasori". Era um tumulo, um tumulo vazio aonde não existia quaisquer sinais da existência de um homem enterrado ali, mas o suficiente para que o Deidara preenchesse com as suas angustias e magoas.

- Me deixe em paz, un!! - falou em um tom mais alto, forçando a voz ao máximo para gritar e sentindo a sua garganta doer ainda mais por culpa daquilo, levando a mão até ela.

- Senpai! - Tobi abaixou-se ao lado de Deidara e ficou fitando-o assustado e preocupado, o Deidara já estava doente, por que ele mesmo não entendia isso e agia daquele jeito? - Temos que sair da chuva, senpai! - falou agarrando um dos pulsos do Deidara e tentando forçá-lo a se levantar.

- Não, eu não quero!! - falou Deidara tentando soltar o seu pulso do Tobi mas sem conseguir utilizar muita força com isso, sentia-se fraco e não desejava sair dali! Tinha que ficar ao lado do danna, do que restava dele, agarrou uma das mãos na pedra que ele mesmo talhará o nome do outro, abraçando-a e tentando soltar seu pulso.

- Deidara-senpai, não há nada aí! - falou tentando puxar com mais força o Deidara mas sem machucá-lo, odiava Vê-lo daquele modo tão deprimente, ele tinha que parar com aquilo!

- Não!! O Sasori no danna está aí, ele.. ele.. - não conseguia mais raciocinar com calma, sentia as lágrimas e as gotas de chuva misturarem-se e caírem por seu rosto, começava a gaguejar quando falava, seu coração estava quase que se partindo em dois e sua respiração ficava descompassada. Não conseguia entender o que estava fazendo mas não sentia que deveria sair dali, se o fizesse estaria abandonando o seu danna, não poderia abandoná-lo!

- Deidara-senpai.. - respirou fundo soltando o pulso do loiro, deixando-o ficar abraçando aquela ridícula pedra, não tinha coragem de contrariá-lo, não agora ao Vê-lo em meio aquelas lágrimas. Mas não poderia abandoná-lo ali sozinho, abaixou-se, ajoelhando ao lado do Deidara e abraçando-o carinhosamente. - Está tudo bem, senpai.. - sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, ouvindo entre aquela chuva ensurdecedora o choro infantil do Deidara, tão frágil, como se finalmente agisse condizente com a sua aparência.

Não se importou em sentir a pesada e gélida chuva cobrir o seu corpo, em pouco tempo do abraço foi capaz de sentir o corpo gelado do loiro retribuí-lo, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. O som dos gemidos que saíam entre as lágrimas agora eram mais audíveis, o frio mais insuportável e a dor ainda mais inconsolável. A cada segundo que passava o Deidara sentia que estava mais próximo de admitir que seu danna estava morto, a pessoa que lhe inspirou tanta confiança e lhe protegeu por tanto tempo. Não restavam mais laços, mais discussões de arte e mais esperanças de um possível gentil e doce romance, Deidara aprendia o que era solidão, enquanto abraçava a outra pessoa na qual entendia o que era amor. Tobi finalmente soube, às vezes amar era sentir a dor da outra pessoa, ser capaz de se sacrificar pela felicidade dela e desejar mais do que tudo bela sorrir, naquele instante se pudesse morrer para dar vida ao Sasori faria, para assim dar ao Deidara mais tempo ao seu lado, quem sabe talvez aquilo que o ruivo sempre chamará de 'arte eterna'.


	3. O Nome

O nome

Não.. não podia estar acontecendo.. Por que se esforçar tanto daquele jeito? Não, não era verdade, não estava indo tão longe! Aquilo já era extremo demais, por que tinha tanto medo assim? Por que estava se esforçando tanto para ganhar? Tinha que haver algum engano, aquilo não podia ser real, se fosse então.. não! Ele não podia morrer, se ele morresse como ficaria? Queria gritar, queria impedir aquilo, não podia simplesmente vê-lo morrer por vontade própria sem fazer nada!

A dor lhe encheu o coração, com pensamentos, dúvidas, ódio. Por um momento temeu a situação que observava frente a frente, queria fazer alguma coisa mas não encontrava a chance certa para intervir. Era a luta final de seu amado senpai, Deidara estava lutando contra o Sasuke e usaria a sua técnica extrema, utilizando o seu próprio corpo para criar uma bomba com uma potência avassaladora. Era uma técnica suicida, tanto ele quanto o seu oponente estavam cientes do que resultaria essa técnica, uma explosão colossal aonde ia desfragmentar tudo em quilômetros de distância. Tobi observava tudo desesperado, não tinha como intervir naquela luta mas desejava fazê-lo, porém se o fizesse estava ciente que o Deidara ia odiá-lo! O que devia fazer naquele instante? Enquanto perguntava-se sobre isso e muitas outras coisas, tivera consciência de uma única coisa, era tarde demais, o jutsu já estava sendo executado, seu senpai ia morrer. Talvez por mero instinto ou desespero algo lhe fez correr para o lado do Deidara, queria estar com ele, pelo menos naquele último instante, se fosse para o Deidara desaparecer queria estar do lado dele, e quem sabe assim, no último segundo, o loiro entender e retribuir os seus sentimentos.

- Deidara.. - sussurrou no último instante, vendo o olhar do loiro cair sobre si, depois não restou mais nada a não ser uma explosão. Fechou os olhos pronto para suportar aquilo, a dor que viria em seguida o nada, mas não foi o que imaginava, algo no início da explosão lhe fez despertar, seu corpo se moveu de maneira que jamais poderia imaginar ocorrer, foi quando notou, ele já não era mais ele.

Sua mente ficou confusa, perdida, conseguia ver o que acontecia mas não conseguia sentir mais seu corpo, sentir que pensava, era apenas algo como uma lembrança perdida vagando nas profundezas da própria alma. Um homem, um homem estava ao seu lado, sentia isso, ele que tinha total controle sobre o seu corpo, sentiu algo pior do que a própria dor e finalmente entendeu, recordou. Uchiha Madara, o homem que havia lhe criado, ele não tinha passado pois começara a existir naquele instante que abrirá os olhos, mas aquele homem tinha um passado e ele o conhecia bem! Como pode ter esquecido da existência se seu criador? De que ele ficará no interior do seu coração todo esse tempo? Ficou tonto por alguns segundos, finalmente sentindo os seus olhos realmente abrirem e notar que o Madara apenas sorria de maneira cínica sentado com seu corpo em cima de uma rocha fitando a poucos metros de distância o corpo do Deidara deitado no chão todo ferido.

O loiro abriu os olhos lentamente, seu corpo estava doendo de uma maneira enlouquecedora, sentiu a luz do sol cegar seus olhos antes que pudesse realmente sentir a dor ainda mais profunda que antes. Em poucos segundos pode entender, a maior parte de seus principais ossos de sustentação do corpo estavam partidos, havia um corte profundo no abdômen que fazia o seu sangue jorrar pelo chão. Estava morrendo.. mas como? Tinha explodido tudo, não era para ter restado nada! Nem mesmo um pedacinho sequer do seu corpo, como podia ainda estar vivo? Moveu os olhos em sua volta, sentindo que sua visão estava embaçada devido à perda de sangue e vira uma figura familiar sentada em uma pedra de forma descompromissada.

- Tobi! Venha cá, un! - gritou, usando quase todas as forças que tinha para fazê-lo, sua voz estava fraca e tremida, conseqüências da explosão, mas o que lhe surpreendia de alguma forma é o outro ainda estar intacto.

O jovem moreno, levantou-se e aproximou-se do Deidara, olhando-o com um desprezo que só não foi percebido devido a mascara. Achava o menor extremamente fraco e repugnante, jamais teria sobrevivido se não fosse a sua ajuda, mas manteve-o vivo apenas com um objetivo. Utilizaria o pouco de vida que tinha o outro para assim matar aquele coração infantil que existia em seu corpo, voltando assim a tomar por completo o corpo tornando-se unicamente Uchiha Madara.

- O que está fazendo aí parado, un? Ajude-me! - falou em um tom irritado porém baixo, notando que o outro apenas ficava parado lhe observando, julgou nesse momento mais do que tudo o Tobi um idiota.

- Acha que está em posição de me dar ordens? - perguntou o maior dando um chute fraco no braço do loiro, fazendo-o assim mover-se e ficar deitado de barriga para cima.

- AHHH! O que você está pensando, seu retardado, un? - gritou, seu braço estava com pelo menos dois ossos quebrados, ser empurrado assim lhe causará extremo desconforto, voltou seu olhar furioso para o Tobi, mas havia algo diferente nele. - Tobi?!

- Não me chame por esse nome ridículo.. - falou em um tom frio, abaixando-se ao lado do outro e com uma das mãos pressionando sem muita força o ombro do loiro, fazendo-o contorcer-se de dor.

- AHH! Para com isso!!! - gritou, e quando sentiu o outro parar por um momento temeu, aquele não era o Tobi, não podia ser ele, o Tobi não falava daquele jeito.

- Seja mais educado, eu prolonguei a sua vida.. - disse de modo calmo, retirando uma kunai de sua bolsa e começando a brincar com ela entre os dedos, fitando-a com maior interesse e ignorando o loiro.

- O que deu em você, un? - perguntou assustado, tinha a voz do Tobi mas não falava como o Tobi, sem falar que até onde recordava o Tobi havia sido atingido pela explosão também, como podia estar ali ao seu lado intacto?

- Eu.. - falou em tom calmo acertando com força a kunai no braço direito do Deidara, perfurando-o por completo até a ponta da kunai tocar o chão.

- AHHHHHH!! - um gritou alto ecoou no local, sua face tomou uma expressão de desespero, aquilo era tortura, estava sendo torturado e sequer tinha idéia do que realmente acontecia.

- Já disse.. - torceu a kunai, fazendo o grito do outro se agravar ainda mais. - Para me tratar com respeito..- falou de maneira calma, puxando a kunai do braço do loiro rapidamente e fazendo-o arquear o corpo devido à dor, e em seguida limpando-a no sobretudo do mesmo.

- Quem é você..? - perguntou com a respiração acelerada, o sangue corria de seu braço e a dor era intensa em várias partes do seu corpo, nesse instante até utilizar suas forças para falar lhe doía, tentava manter a sanidade sentindo que com aquela dor não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Continua sendo direto e mau educado.. - falou em um tom calmo, voltando a acertar com força a kunai em uma das pernas do Deidara, sentindo ela atingir o fêmur dele e trincá-lo. O menor ia gritar novamente mas conteve-se, mordendo a língua com força e sentindo-a começar a sangrar.

- O que.. - engoliu o sangue que nascia devido ao corte da língua e escorria parte pelo canto de seus lábios. - Você deseja de mim..? - falou tentando manter a educação, tossindo sangue e tombando a cabeça de lado, para assim facilitar que ele escorresse para fora de sua boca.

- Digamos que está pagando por rejeitar diversas vezes tão friamente o coração do pobre Tobi.. - fala forçando uma leve tristeza na voz que soava falta e cínica, sem seguida levou as mãos a mascara, retirando-a e sorrindo para o menor.

- Eu não.. - congelou, sabia o quão o Tobi odiava ficar sem a própria mascara, era estranho já que o máximo que possuía de feio em seu rosto era por ter um tapa-olho branco. Ao ver a face do outro a mostra suas dúvidas acabaram por completo, era o Tobi, mas o sorriso dele soava sádico, contrário ao Tobi idiota que sempre conhecerá.

- Você é mesmo muito belo, senpai.. - sua última palavra soou com sarcasmo, aproximou os seus lábios dos lábios ensangüentados do menor, tocando-os e roçando-os contra os dele. Notando no quão o outro contraiu o corpo ao ver essa atitude, ficando arrepiado só com a aproximação, temendo qualquer atitude que o maior pudesse vir a ter. Riu, lambendo os lábios úmidos de sangue em seguida, logo voltando a fitar o loiro da mesma forma sádica, sentindo a agitação na qual o seu interior estava naquele instante.

- Cadê o Tobi..? - perguntou assustado com a atitude, ainda sentindo o seu corpo se contrair, nunca sentirá que temerá alguém de verdade até aquele instante. Queria de alguma forma desaparecer dali, fugir o mais rápido que podia mas a dor lhe impedia de se mover, o desespero tomava conta da sua mente, invadindo-a sem piedade.

- Mais uma vez.. - pegou novamente a kunai com velocidade e atingiu sem hesitar o lado esquerdo do abdômen do Deidara, ao lado de um corte profundo que ali já possuía. Deidara tentou gritar mas a sua própria respiração, agora ainda mais rápida que antes lhe impedira, sentindo-se sufocado cada vez mais no meio daquela intensa dor. - Você me destratou.. - disse de modo calmo, deixando a kunai ali e voltando o olhar para o Deidara de modo extremamente calmo.

- Por favor.. - Deidara fechou os olhos, temendo ser morto naquele instante, o ataque agora tinha sido mais profundo que antes, sabia que seria morto, mas temia aquela forma violenta na qual estava sendo tratado. - Me mate.. - disse respirando fundo, engolindo o sangue que estava se formando dentro de sua boca, no fundo ficaria aliviado com isso, fazia tempo que cobiçava a morte. Nesse instante o Madara fechou os olhos pacientemente, sentia o desespero que percorria dentro de parte de sua consciência, um desespero enlouquecedor que precisava ser eliminado. Suspirou, e em seguida abriu os olhos, agora com um brilho diferente, um brilho assustado e desesperado que parecia estar no limite para agüentar as lágrimas. Deidara mantinha os olhos fechados, aguardando o momento certo no qual ia ocorrer, preparado para o inevitável sem temer a morte mas temendo um pouco a dor. Agora o jovem, que era Tobi, tinha sua respiração acelerada, ia mesmo cometer aquele ato tão impensado para assim evitar que o outro continuasse a proporcionar ao jovem loiro tanta dor.

Retirou a kunai cuidadosamente do abdômen do loiro, evitando agravar o ferimento e assim machucá-lo ainda mais, ouviu o loiro gemer baixo de dor, em seguida aproximou a kunai do pescoço dele com as mãos tremulas. Sentiu a primeira lágrimas escorrer de seu rosto e cair contra o chão, tinha realmente começado a chorar por estar fazendo aquilo, por saber que o loiro estava ali, ao seu lado, respirando, e o único que podia fazê-lo por ele agora era matá-lo. Afastou a kunai do pescoço do menor, dando uma distância, preparando-se para assim fincá-la com toda a sua força bem na garganta e eliminá-lo da maneira mais rápida e indolor possível naquele instante.

- Me perdoe.. senpai.. - disse com a voz tremula, sentindo que estava prestes a morrer com a dor que lhe causará fazer aquilo. Deidara apenas esboçou um leve sorriso nos lábios e moveu um pouco a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, sentia de certo modo algum alivio ao ouvir aquele pedido. Preferia estar morrendo pelas mãos do Tobi, o Tobi no qual sempre conhecerá, do que pelas mãos de um completo desconhecido. As mãos do Tobi tremiam ainda mais que antes, fechou os olhos e desceu com força contra o pescoço do Deidara, perfurando a sua garganta, pode ouvir um leve gemido de dor e agitação antes de sentir o corpo ficar totalmente inerte.

"Você o matou..", uma voz soou na mente do Tobi, naquele instante sua história havia acabado, o início e o fim, mas lhe restava apenas uma coisa. A sua última lembrança na qual fora silenciada naquele instante, no último segundo na escuridão da sua mente deixou passar seu último pensamento "Eu amo o Deidara..". Ao retornar a abrir os olhos o jovem moreno tinha o olhar frio e paciente, retirando a mão da kunai e fitando o jovem loiro ensangüentado e morto em sua frente. Não tardaria de que aquele jovem tornar-se um mero cadáver pútrido que serviria de alimento a outros seres, mas de alguma forma aquela última frase que soará em sua mente não lhe permitia deixar aquele cadáver exposto daquele modo.

Sem muito esforço cavou uma cova, para um Akatsuki, nos quais havia sido decidido que ao serem mortos não deveriam haver quaisquer registros, apenas que seus restos e itens fossem queimados. Jogou sem muita delicadeza o cadáver dentro da cova e cobriu-a de terra, mas antes que terminasse de fazê-lo pegou uma pedra no chão, de aproximadamente uns trinta centímetros quadrados. Nela talhou sem muito cuidado os seguintes dizeres "Tobi e Deidara", jogando-a em seguida na terra e cobrindo-a junto com o corpo por aquela terra.

Nesse instante encerro a minha narração, dizendo apenas uma coisa, não era possível matar aquela minha criação imperfeita, ela sequer realmente existiu, era apenas uma parte do meu corpo e alma. Não tinha história, face, nome ou coração, mas de alguma forma conseguiu desenvolvê-la não para si mesma, mas sim para as pessoas com quem teve a chance de conviver. Por isso por mais que considere aquela um dos meus erros e obras imperfeitas ele não foi apagado como todas elas, como o clã, ele ainda existe de algum modo, ele teve seu nome: Tobi.

Nunca vou entender aquela completa imperfeição que me enoja de diversas formas, com aquele repulsivo sentimento no qual chamava de amor. Mas de algum modo compreendo parte do que ele sentia, aquela coisa que superava o sentimento de alto preservação, o instante que matará o que jurava amar apenas para levar consigo sua alma para completa escuridão. Não há vida eterna para quem nunca existiu, uma vez que viverão juntos jamais poderão encontra-se aonde quer que for, no final o Tobi não existia. Mas pelo menos para mim, o pouco que estou dele foi descrito nessa curta história em poucas palavras, ele não teve qualquer significado na minha vida, mas de algum modo, teve para aquela outra criança.


End file.
